FIG. 12 is an explanatory view of an outline of a passenger seat in a general aircraft.
A passenger seat 1 includes a seat bottom 2 which constitutes a seat surface and a seat back 3 which constitutes a back rest, and a passenger P is seated on the seat.
Passenger seats 1 are arranged at regular intervals along a direction of travel of the aircraft body, and the arrangement enables the passenger P to watch a video device provided on a back of a seat 1 in front of the passenger.